1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical devices and/or systems and their methods of use. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to release tools and assemblies configured for use with electromechanical, hand-held surgical apparatuses, devices and/or systems with end effectors for clamping, cutting and/or stapling tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Some electromechanical surgical devices, surgical staplers for example, may include end effectors with a pair of jaw members that support a plurality of fasteners. These jaw members cooperate to clamp, cut, and/or staple tissue disposed between the jaw members. On occasion, tissue may become undesirably entrapped between the jaw members during operation of these surgical staplers. In order to dislodge the entrapped tissue, typically the stapling devices are operated in reverse. However, in some instances, in order to dislodge the entrapped tissue, the tissue and the surgical stapling apparatus are often required to be manipulated in a manner requiring additional surgical steps on the entrapped and/or surrounding tissue. As such, it would be desirable to have a surgical device that can easily and effectively release tissue that is undesirably entrapped between the jaw members while limiting unnecessary tissue damage.